


Vanta Black

by marveXx69



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Marvel Universe, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Science Fiction, X-Men References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 04:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marveXx69/pseuds/marveXx69
Summary: Soo hi! Its my first time to trying to write a story if its bad plz respect- :/And i added my oc(s) into the story(you are going to see the rest of my characters in the next chapters.)THIS STORY INCLUDE■Marvel characters (mcu)■X-men■X-force■Guardians of the galaxy(■Thor and Loki■And also jane foster,doctor selvig annnnd Darcy!■ and Grandmaster too (ma crazy dud)■+Featuring my oc Iris RosalesI feel like you guys need a little info about my characterShe is half mutant and half human.And her powers are:Absorbing energyAbsorbing energy sourced powers for a limited timeAbsorbing damage and use against her enemies(kinda same with absorbing energy)Super durable skin(for handle that much energy and damage)And energy manipulate(She cant know use all of the energy sourced powers it kinda seems impossible :/so i needed to give her a power like this.Also she is not well trained Because Xaviers mutant school didnt understood she is a mutant before.So when she grew older she self-taught herself but still not a pro or cant use her powers in omega level)EnJoY!~





	Vanta Black

"Do you really this is a good idea to go back to earth? " raven haired man said.

"Yes,of course...the people of earth love me..I'm really popular". The raven haired man replied his brother in curiousity

"Let me rephrase that do you really think it's a good idea to bring _**me**_ back to earth?"

His brother looked at him"probably,not to be honest that wouldn't worry brother,I feel like everything is gonna work out fine..." We all wish that...right? ____________________CHAPTER1_____________________ "Now,,,you see me..Im stuck in space...In a space prison...as a prisoner.Not a new thing for me.I think you don't know how ı got here-probably not-Nono don't worry ı'm gonna tell em' all." A middle aged man stood up of his chair and shouted"We don't care about your business girl!" all prisoners around her are started to humming "yes" and nod. "Find another person to tell your sh*tty stories little one".

"Little one?! Do you even have any idea about me~!" She shouted and started to wandering around the prison hall in half anger-half bored.She decided to Sit an another table to not to deal with these idiots.Cuz' wasting her last energy with these idiots...what a bad idea..

Sometimes im thinking about what am i trying to doing...Whats my aim?Whats my purpose?Everytime im near to finish my aim im always-somehow- messing everything...And you know whats worse than this feeling? Its having no one to pick your back up after all of your mess...I wish i had someone to believe and trust.But the problem is im the tricky one so,,, it seems imposible...NOW I MUST STOP BEING A DRAMA QUEEN AND GET THE HELL OUT HERE- she looked around the prison and something catched her attention.A group of prisoners speaking about escape from here PFFF so ridiculous and cliche...

** _"Ladies and gentlemen. An emergency has arisen that requires us to evacuate the prison. Please go to the exit nearest your seat and follow the guards to emergency capsules outside the prison.Im repeating,An emergency has arisen that requires us to evacuate the prison. Please go to the exit nearest your seat and follow the guards to emergency capsules outside the prison"_ **

She stood up with excitement but also curious about what caused an emergency like this. She quickly ran to somewhere where the guards cant see her, to think how to took an advantage of the emergency.All guards started to catch the prisoners and guide(its more like forcing,, here you go)them to the emergency capsules.Some of the prisoners attempted to escape during the evacuation but the guards catched them so easily as you expect.They electrocuted some furious prisoners i though this is the best way to catch a furious person or an alien...

" I must admit i've never seen a lot chaos in a prison like that much before.._**Im impressed-**_"

A shadow started to cover all the space prison like the darkness of a night.While the darkness of the shadow covering the space prison the alarms started to ring and this makes the whole situation scarier...

to be continued..


End file.
